


Friday Night

by tauriel777



Series: Gary Fuller [4]
Category: Gary Fuller - Fandom, Into The Storm (2014), Richard Armitage - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 09:57:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12129987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tauriel777/pseuds/tauriel777
Summary: This happens after "When you least expect it" and before "Just lunch". Gary shuffles his son out of the house for the weekend, so he can invite his girlfriend over to his house for the first time.





	Friday Night

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I own nothing, this is just my imagination running wild!

Gary glances at the clock in his office and sighs. He takes a sip out of his water bottle and wipes his brow. It is a hot fall day here in Oklahoma. School is back in session and as much as he loves it, he can't wait for the day to be over and for the weekend.

He picks up his cell, sending a quick text:

"Hey....is the day over yet? I miss you".

"I miss you too, Gary".

"Want to come over for dinner tonight? I'll try to get rid of Trey, maybe overnight....winky emojii".

I smile at my desk and text back:

"Would love to.....haven't seen your house yet".

"I know, I'm sorry.....".

"Smiley face emojii......it is totally fine....it's been nice to have you come to my place, it's not a big deal".

"Thanks for being understanding......I'll text you in a bit".

"Ok....have a good rest of your day".

"You too, Ann.....heart emojii".

He grins and then rubs his face, sighing heavily before returning to the paperwork on his desk.

 

It is finally time to go home. Gary throws on his suit coat, says a hasty goodbye to the office secretary and more or less runs to his car. He drives quickly to the grocery store, picking up some steaks, some other items and then he looks around, making sure he doesn't see anyone he knows, before he goes down the family planning aisle. He quickly scans over the condoms, finally finding the ones he was looking for, getting the biggest box they sell and throwing them in his cart. Actually, he puts them under some other items, feeling like a teenager again. Hurrying up, he opts for the do it yourself check out lane and then rushes home.

He puts the groceries away and go looking for a red wine in the wine rack, setting it on the counter. Looking around, he sighs, the place is a bit of a mess. It was such a busy week, getting school back on track and everything else. 

Picking up, he tries to make things look descent, throwing away trash and just organizing pillows on the couch and he looks at the pile of mail sitting on the dining room table, he grabs it, looks around and then shoves it in the microwave. Taking off his coat, he rolls up his sleeves, after loosening his tie and loads the dishwasher and starts it.

Getting the vacuum out, he runs over the living room carpet and sweeps the floor in the kitchen. Going to the bathrooms, he looks defeated, but hurries and cleans the best he can, wiping down counters, polishing mirrors and finding the steamer, to go over the floors fast.

He checks the clock and then wipes his brow, this made him sweat like a pig. He goes in his bedroom and quickly gets undressed, hanging the suit back up and throwing his shirt in the hamper along with his socks and underwear. He jumps in the shower and carefully shaves and washes himself, enjoying the cool water.

Stepping out, he towels off fast, putting deodorant, aftershave and fresh underwear on. He fluffs the pillows on his bed, trying to suppress the images that are forming in his head. He throws on a polo shirt and a pair of jeans.

Going back down stairs, the door bursts open and Trey comes in with his friend, Luke in tow "oh hey dad........you're home early".

"Well...it's Friday".

Trey looks around "did you just clean the place up?".

"Ehhh....yes, it was bad".

"You could do it tomorrow.....".

"I have yard work".

"Wait......did you shower and shave?" and he lifts an eyebrow at his dad.

Gary is trying not to blush "yep...I got hot cleaning". The boys exchange a look, but say nothing. "So.....what are you guys' plans for this evening?".

Trey hesitates for a moment, but then looks at Gary "uhm......we really want to go to this concert over in Claremore tonight, but we are both kind of broke....so....I'm wondering if you can spot me a $100 until I get paid next week?".

Gary reaches for his wallet on the kitchen counter, pulling out some $20's "sure......have fun.....are you guys coming back home or?".

Shaking their heads, Luke speaks "no...I think we will just stay at my house, it's closer".

"Sounds great....have a good time...".

Trey looks at his dad with suspicion "thanks....I'll pay you back.....you alright?".

"Yeah....why?".

"You seem in a hurry to get us out the door?".

"No, not at all......I just have a lot of paperwork to get to tonight....the new school year is always such a pain".

"I know.....sorry.....but hey thanks.....I'll see you sometime tomorrow....".

"Ok, just keep me posted" and they leave.

He lets out a sigh of relief and quickly sends a text, grinning when he gets a reply and goes in the kitchen, putting a pot of potatoes on the stove.

 

I'm headed towards Gary's place, feeling excited and a little bit amused. We have been sneaking around seeing each other since we met, he is not quite ready to tell his kids and I don't really care as long as I get to be with him. He is amazing, sweet and very hot.

This week has been hard with school starting back up and everything, leaving us both so busy and exhausted. I haven't seen him since Monday where we met up after the day, for a quick bite to eat and ended up having sex in the back of his car. He had been hesitant at first, but the lust finally won over and I rode him hard, bringing us both to an earth shattering climax.

I squeeze my thighs together with the memory of his hard cock inside of me, the way he fills me and the groans coming from his mouth. The sex is the best I have ever had, it feels like we are teenagers again.

Following the directions from my phone, I swing into a established neighborhood, the homes are a little older, but many have been updated. I'm guide to Gary's house and spot his SUV sitting in the driveway. I park next to him, getting out and reaching for my bag and a bottle of wine I grabbed on the way out the door. 

Walking up, I admire the spotless yard, not a leaf is out of place in the flowerbeds. I smile, so very Gary, everything has to be perfect or close to it. I get to the door, but before I can knock or anything, he opens it, giving me a big smile and pulling me inside and into his arms. Our lips meet in a passionate kiss that quickly deepens. We finally have to break for air and he nuzzles my neck "welcome to my home".

Kissing him again, I smile "thank you.....you'll have to give me the tour, but first I need to set my things down".

He immediately lets me go, realizing i am still holding my bag and bottle of wine "so sorry" and he reaches for the wine "can I take it?".

"Sure, thanks.....it's the same bottle we had last weekend at my house, I think we both liked it".

"We did, thank you......you didn't have to bring anything other than yourself".

I hold up my bag "and maybe some clothes?".

Gary smirks "well, if it is up to me, you might not be wearing much".

I step up to him, running my hand up to his open polo shirt and leaning up to blow on his ear "oh yeah?".

He just grunts "uhu...".

"We can negotiate that in a bit....where can I put my bag?".

Setting the wine on the table by the door in the hall, he motions "upstairs maybe? In the bedroom..." and he leads me up there, giving me a tour "Donnie's now abandoned room, bathroom and my room and bathroom".

Stepping in, I look around. It is neat and very organized and simple, just a bed, nightstand and a dresser with a TV and a door to a closet and another leading to the bathroom. "It's nice, Gary" and I set the bag down on the floor "which side to you sleep on?".

"Whatever side......haven't had anyone in this bed ever......" and he looks a bit sad "it's been a long time.....".

I walk up to him, touching his face "I know it has, but I'm here now and there is nowhere I would rather be".

He kisses me again, leaning his forehead against mine "and I'm so grateful for that.......I don't remember the last time I was this happy".

"Me neither" and then I spot something on the nightstand over his arm and I smile "well, I guess you are prepared and hopeful", 

Turning his head, he sees the box of condoms sitting there and a blush creeps up on his cheeks and he stammers "it's...ehhh....I can explain...I..".

I laugh "don't freak out...I'm glad you bought some, I did too".

"You did?".

"Yeah" and I run my hand over his chest "I guess we were both hopeful for tonight, huh?".

His eyes darken and he gets really close, saying huskily "I guess so" and it is almost a moan "I've missed you......keep thinking about Monday night and what we did in the car....it was so hot".

"It was....it felt so good to ride your cock like that".

"Fuck" and he crashes our lips together, the passion taking over and our hands are groping and touching all over.

I'm about to yank his polo out of his pants and his hands shimmer up my thighs, lifting my dress up,

BEEP      BEEP   BEEP

We are both breathless when we separate, I feel flushed and he is sporting a nice bulge in those jeans. He huffs "shit.....the potatoes.....going to make a salad.....be right back".

I nod, but then reaches for the condoms as he leaves, opening the box and getting a foil packet out, sticking it down my cleavage, into my bra. I follow him down to the kitchen and he dumps the potatoes into a strainer in the sink and then rinsing them in cold water. Walking up behind him, I press myself against his back and move my hands around his front, cupping his bulge. He pushes back against me and groans when I touch his erection "ughhh....more...".

Caressing him, I can feel him go all the way hard under the denim and he presses into my hand, desperate for more. I slide my hand up, searching for the button and popping his pants open and then carefully zipping them down. I snake my hands in his underwear and his resolve snaps.

He whips around, grabbing my face in a hungry kiss, which I return with passion as I slide my hands down to push his jeans off his rear. We devour each other, the passionate, need and lust exploding between us. His hands are roaming over my body and he hikes up the hem of my dress, his hand going between my legs and he pushes my panties to the side, dipping a finger into my wet folds.

"Ohhh fuck..." he grunts when he feels how wet I already am.

"Gary.....please...." and I grind against his hand and continue to kiss him.

It just happens so fast, I rake my nails up under his shirt, feeling his hard abs and then down cupping his bulge. He tears his mouth away from me, his breath ragged. He looks at me, his eyes dark with lust, his voice low and needy "I want you now, Ann....".

I nod, attacking his mouth again with mine and then he pushes me against the kitchen table, quickly grabbing me around my waits and lifting me up there. We both know what we want, I yank my skirt up and he fumbles with his underwear, trying to shove it off, while groping my breasts and kissing me at the same time. I reach for his erection, whimpering when my hand makes contact with his rock hard shaft. I pump him a few times, spreading my legs as he removes my panties "Gary....ohh god...please.......just please fuck me".

He twitches in my hand as I talk dirty to him, but finally moves his mouth away from mine, panting "protection....upstairs" and he makes a motion to leave.

I grab his shirt, reaching inside my bra, holding up the packet "I got one".

Grinning, he takes it from me, kissing me again, his wet tongue licking my lower lip "you are naughty".

Snatching the condom back from him, I smirk "maybe, but you love it".

He swallows hard and watch as I rip the package open "yeah I do". I quickly roll it on him, giving him a few strokes, which makes him moan, throwing his head back "fuck.....I need you".

We lock eyes and kiss again. He holds my one leg as he steps all the way up, letting me guide him to my entrance and he slides in, slowly at first, making sure I am ready for him. I am so aroused and wet, desperate to have him fill me, that I finally grab his naked rear, pulling him forward. Our hips meet with a deep moan from us both and I clench around him, adjusting to his delicious hardness. 

"Ohhh Gary....fuck it feels good".

"I know......" and he takes hold of my rear, starting to thrust in and out of me, setting a steady rhythm. 

It is fast, hard and out of control. I wrap my legs around him and he has one hand around my neck and one on my rear end, his hips snapping fast as he thrust deep. 

"Fuck....ohhh....harder.....right there....ohhh....Gary.....Ann......shit......" our voices mesh together as he fucks me on the kitchen table. 

I have one hand tangled in his hair, the other up, under his shirt, clawing at him.

The tension is building, I squeeze my internal muscles around him and he groans into my neck "ohhh fuck yeah.....ohhh god.......cum for me please.....I want to feel you cum". He slows down a bit, moving his hand down between us, pulling back a little and he watches as his glistening cock glides in and out of me. He touches right where we are joined, finding my swollen clit and applying pressure, rubbing in small circles, in rhythm with his thrusting. 

Arching up, I press my hips against his hand, looking for just the right stimulation and soon feel my entire body tightening like a spring. I grab his rear, nodding, letting him know the damn is about to break and he fucks me faster and harder, a couple of more strokes with his fingers and I moan when the orgasm hits me like a ton of bricks "OHHHHHHHH fuck, Gary...ohhhhhh god" and I convulse around him.

He knows how to prolong it, he grabs my rear with both hands, pounding harder, following me over the edge with a deep grunt "fuck I'm coming...........ohhhhhhh", pulsing deep inside of me.

We collapse against each other, both panting wildly and a little sweaty. His mouth seeks out mine and we exchange a couple of deep kisses, his breath still ragged as he cups my face "fucking hell, Ann" and he grins.

"I second that, Gary......but it was good".

"It was amazing" and he holds the condom in place as he withdraws, reaching for the papertowels as he removes it, wrapping it and throwing it in the trash under the sink. He hobbles back over, his jeans and underwear still down his thighs. Wrapping me in his arm, he kisses me deeply again and then just looks at me "you are just wonderful".

I touch his face as our lips meet again and I mumble into his mouth "so are you" and he pulls me close, we just hold each other for a moment.

He chuckles and then gets serious "but I do feel a bit like an ass....." and continues when he sees my confused look "I invite you over for dinner and the first thing I do is fuck you on my kitchen table, like some horny teenager" and he looks embarrassed.

"Gary....I think I was a totally willing participant in the fucking" and I nib at his lip "it was hot and we both wanted and needed that, so don't feel bad....".

Running a hand through his hair, he kisses me "I guess.....it's just been so long, don't want to mess it up....what we have".

"I think we are doing ok so far......".

He nuzzles my neck "Mmmmmm...".

We slowly get untangled and put back together with our clothes. He uncorks the wine and pours us a glass, handing me one. I take a sip, giving him a smile "just as good as last weekend".

"Agreed".

I look at him "so how exactly did you get Trey out of the house?".

Making a face, he sets his glass down, finding a bowl in the cupboard, getting a cutting board out and starts to cube the potatoes "I bribed him more or less.....he wanted to go to a concert in Claremore, I shoved the money in his hand and pushed him out the door".

I jump up on the counter, sitting to just wach him and I snort "that's hilarious...did he know?".

Gary shrugs "I don't know....I think he was suspecting something, but I lied and told him I had lots of work to do for the new school year".

Taking another sip of wine, I lift my glass "wow.....the oh so straight as arrow principal Fuller, lying and bribing his own son....impressive".

He puts the knife down and comes over, pulling me into his arms and tickling my sides "watch it Dr. Taylor....".

I giggle uncontrollable and hug him back, our lips meeting in a wet kiss "well, it is funny.....don't think you you have thought about doing something like that before".

"That was before I met you" and our eyes meet, his serious when he continues "I never dreamed I would have this......find someone....".

Our noses are touching and I cup his smooth chin "me neither, Gary....it's nice.....".

"It is..." and he lets me go, going back to cutting the potatoes "I didn't totally lie.....I do have a lot of crap to get in order...the start of the school year is always the pits".

"How is Donnie doing? He went down early, huh?".

"He did, found a job at the local music shop.....he is good, my sister enjoys having him....".

"You are a good dad, Gary.....".

"I try.....it's so strange they are almost grown and leaving the nest", he thinks for a minute "just hope they really can fly".

"I think they can, but only because you cared and taught them well.......many young people are not that lucky". 

He rolls his eyes "I know......I see or hear about that every damn day at school, some parents deserve a swift kick in the rear along with their kids".

"I don't envy your job one bit.....I would not have the patience to listen to excuses etc".

The salad gets done and he reaches an hand out "care to come look at the garden?".

"I would love to" and I jump down. He takes my hand and leads me out through the sliding door in the living room. It is a little piece of heaven, neatly trimmed grass and perfect flower beds and a couple of fruit trees. There is even a little pond with some gold fish and a bench. He pulls me down and we sit close together, his arm draped around me, my head resting on his shoulder. I look at it all and then up at him "this is amazing".

He looks modest "it's my hobby, I guess.....the yard......".

"It's lovely, Gary".

We sit there quietly and just talk, about life and our jobs, making plans for fall football season. Time passes quickly and he finally reluctantly gets up, turns on the grill and we go back in so he can get the steaks out. I set the table and pour more wine. Dinner is lovely and we settle on the couch after, me snuggled close to him. He kisses my hair and sighs in contentment "this is so nice......".

"Mmm....I know" and we both sort of doze off, totally oblivious to the world around us.

RIIIINGGGGGGGG            RIIINNNNGGGG      RINNNNNGGG

I jolt awake and so does Gary, it takes us a minute to wake up and we look at each other in confusion He rubs his face, while I yawn big and we look around. I point to the kitchen "I think that's your cell phone......".

"Umpfff...." and he gets up, muttering something as he goes to answer it. I can't help but admire his fine ass in those jeans, his polo shirt halfway tucked in the back. He answers it "hello?". He leans on the counter "hi mom......no, no....you're fine.....just tired after the first week of school.......yeah, everything is fine......the kids are good, Donnie went early so he could work....oh he told you....and Trey is out with his friend for the weekend.....me? I...ehhh, actually, remember Ann, you met at the steak house...yeah, she is over......yes, still seeing her and no, they don't know yet......I will, when the time is right......alright.....thanks, mom.....love you too, bye.." and he hangs up.

Walking back over, he plops down "my mom".

"I figured" and I lean up to kiss him "she ok?".

"Yeah, just wanted to check in on me....ask about the kids". He returns my kiss, looking into my eyes "I guess we both dozed off, huh?".

I stretch "it's been a long week...." and I stifle a yawn.

"It has......should we go to bed?" and he lifts an eyebrow.

"We could..." and I stand up, holding out my hand "you could read me a bedtime story Mr. Fuller?".

He rolls his eyes "in your dreams Dr. Taylor".

We make it upstairs and get ready for bed. Brushing our teeth and I wash my face, apply some night creme and then shed my clothes. I fold it on top of my bag and turn to face the bed, only wearing my panties. Gary is already sitting on one side, resting against the headboard. He is shirtless, his beautiful, broad chest on full display. He lifts the corner of the blankets, patting the side "come here, beautiful".

I crawl in bed with him and lean up to kiss him, moving myself so I end up straddling him. We kiss with passion, he pulls me all the way close, our chests meeting together and I moan when his chest hair rubs over my nipples "Gary".

"Mmmmmm....I know, darling" and he grunts when I settle over his crotch, feeling him fill all the way against my core. My hands are in his hair as our tongues wrap around each other and his big hands run down my back and then up my sides. I bury my head in the crook of his neck, giggling when his fingers shimmer up my sides, but that turns into a moan when he moves them around to cup my full breasts, gently kneading them in his hands.

He looks at me with lustful eyes and then bends down to lick each one before latching onto one nipple, starting to suck, before moving to the other, for equal treatment. I press my core against him, letting out a whimper when the head of his cock rubs against my clit several times "ohhh fuck....".

We both reach down and fumble with our underwear, but it is not really working. I finally fall to the side, laughing at our failed garment removal attempts. I get mine off, tossing them on the floor and he manages to kick his off to, then turns to me and pushes me down, chuckling. He touches my nose with his hand, his chest pressed against mine "what's so funny Dr. Taylor?".

"Oh nothing...just.." and the rest gets drowned out when he gives me a hungry kiss. I pull on him as we kiss, getting him to move all the way over me and I open my legs, both of us sighing as he lays down on top of me. I lift my hips, desperate for some friction from him and I cry out when his hard length settles between my folds, his swollen tip touching my most sensitive spot several times "ohhh yeah.....right there......Gary, please.......".

He feels me throb against him and presses harder, my wetness coating him, muttering into my neck "oh fuck you feel good.....".

I reach out blindly, searching for the box on the nightstand and manage to get one packet out. I shove it in his face, almost pleading "I need you...I want you inside of me, please... now".

Kissing me again, he pants "need you too". He sits up, leaning on his legs and I follow, reaching for the packet, but bending down to lick the very tip of him like an ice creme cone. He whimpers, grasping at my hair "Ann....fuck.......ohhhh". 

Pulling away from him again, I lean up to kiss him before tearing the condom out of the wrapper and then quickly rolling it on him, stroking him a few times after. 

He looks at me, his eyes a darker shade of blue and filled with lust. He cups my face, kissing me hungrily and then gently helping me to lay back down, whispering "is it ok like this?" and he looks uncertain.

"Yes.....why?" and I caress his chin,

"I don't know......don't want you to think I'm boring".

I reach for him, guiding him between my legs and to where I need him "never.....I like to make love like this, you are close, we can look at each other and kiss...and....ohhhhhh". I arch when he enters me and I wrap my legs around him, shifting to make him slide in even deeper. 

Gary closes his eyes for a moment, letting out a groan "fuck...yeah, I like it too......ughhhh" and he starts to move, setting a steady rhythm as we continue to caress, kiss and touch each other.

We move together, both trying to give the other as much pleasure as possible. I love how he fills me, his rock hard cock moving in and out of me, each time brushing over something deep inside of me, the tension building and we are both chasing our release. 

It might have been a while, but he is such a thoughtful lover. He is keenly aware of how to move just right, setting a steady pace a first, then slowing his thrusting  and moving his hand down to lift my rear up with his hand, angling his pubic bone just right. I am a withering mess under him and I concentrate on how he feels sliding in and out of me and right where we are joined. 

"Gary......right there....ohhh god.....please fuck me....ohhhh".

Sweat is forming on his forehead and he kisses me again. His mouth is millimeters from mine and he touches my face with his other hand, his breath ragged "you are so beautiful and feel so good", I squeeze my internal muscles around him "fuck....ohhhh....can you cum for me......I need to feel you cum......".

The tension is building and he knows I am close, he picks up the speed and then pounds deep, thrusting hard and he hits the spot. I claw his shoulder, throwing my head back, moaning as I orgasm "GARY! Ohhhhhhhh fuck yes..........ohhhh" and I contract around him, milking him. 

He thrusts as few more times, burying his head in my neck as he shoots his load with a deep groan "fuck I'm coming............ohhhh yeah.......ohhhh" and he collapses against me.

We cling to each other, both panting and exchange a few soft kisses before he carefully pulls out, making a quick trip to the bathroom to dispose of the condom. 

I feel drained and just lay in the bed, deeply satisfied. I look at him when he comes back in and reach my hand out to him "come here'. He lays back down, pulling me into his arms and kissing me silly, letting out a sigh, resting his forehead against mine. i smile at him "what, Gary?".

Tenderly tracing my chin with his finger, he leans down to kiss me again "nothing, Ann........I'm just happy and content......don't remember feeling this way in like forever".

"Hmmmm.....I know, me neither".

We cuddle for a bit longer and then finally settle in for the night, soon asleep in each others arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
